


Hidden Underneath My Desk

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Cock Leashes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Leashes, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pony Play, Public Sex Fantasy, Spanking, Teasing, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha dirty texting during her meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Underneath My Desk

**Clint** : Almost home

 

 **Natasha** : I have a meeting now. Ttyl

 

 **Clint** : im home now

 

 **Natasha** : Still in the meeting

 

 **Clint** : poor you!

 

 **Natasha** : yeah, I’m bored

 

 **Clint** : Think of me laying under your feet ;)

 

 **Natasha** : Ahhh. Don’t do this to me. Now I’m busy thinking about that.

 

 **Natasha** : I'll have to punish you later for getting me distracted during my meeting;)

 

 **Clint** : Taking your heels off, giving your feet a rub, kissing them gently

 

 **Natasha** : Arg. Luv you Clint:)

 

 **Clint** : Should i go on

 

 **Natasha** : Please do

 

 **Clint** : so i am laying under you under your desk no one can see me.

so you decided to tease me while i got my chastity belt on, you start to rub over my dick with your soft pantyhosed feet making me more turned on trying not to moan and on the other side trying not to get turned on too much because it wil hurt

 

 **Natasha** : Ohmigod ur good. Out of the meeting now. Keep going if you like:)

 

 **Clint** : you can see the pain on my face from the erection, you gently lift the key out of your pocket and trow it down

i take the belt off and let it rest.

you let me cool down for now...

after a few minutes you start to rub it again, you can feel it getting harder with everystroke

you hear me let out a moan you quickly cough hard to mask it and stomp on my chest.

you jam your foot in my mouth to keep me silent and start again and stopping and starting and stopping driving me wild

 

 **Natasha** : Keep going:D

 

 **Natasha** : I want you to describe every sensation that you feel when I finally deign to let you start rubbing yourself on the smooth floor, trying for any friction but you just can't get any friction. At all. Then I grab you and haul you up by the balls because you are such a worthless bitch tthat u cant get yourself off even when I give you a floor to rub on. I push my sharp nails into your ball sac and you whimper.

 

 **Clint** : a throbbing sensation in my balls , i wanna cum so much from al the excitement so i beg you to let me

 

 **Natasha** : I refuse. You have done nothing to deserve it yet. What will you do to deserve that orgasm?

 

 **Clint** : Hmmm what pleases my mistress ? 

Pain ? Humiliation ? Or ? 

 

 **Natasha** : Humiliation. Humiliate yourself for me boy

 

 **Clint** : I put in a pony tail dildo in my ass , while you ride on my back with your whip and spiky heels on and reins attached on my dick on your hands

 

 **Natasha** : Wow thats good. I feel like giving you a reward so I give my pony some nice light slaps on the ass, shoving that dildo farther into your ass, hitting your prostate and I pull on the reins, pulling that dick in a sweet pleasurepain sensation.

 

 **Clint** : Ouch!

 

 **Natasha** : Lol I cant see that without laughing. Ur killing the mood. I would love to put u on a cock leash tho- sounds amazing

 

 **Clint** : Im guessing you want to do what i just said al together :p

 

 **Natasha** : Yeah- we just need to get to my meeting room when it’s empty

 

 **Clint** : Hmm hmm an how do i get to cum ?

 

 **Natasha** : who said you get to come at all;)

 

 **Clint** : How else could you humiliate me more then ;)

 

 **Natasha** : I could take that leash and leave it coming out of your pants and pull you around with it in public and everyone would look at you like a freak. I'd make you call me Mistress im public and smack your ass every time you did something wrong. Or even just because I felt like it.

 

 **Clint** : Hmmmmmm. I hear your car in the driveway

 

 **Natasha** : Be in in a min. You’d better be waiting under the kitchen table with your pony tail dildo in

 

 **Clint** : Yes Mistress


End file.
